FvF episode 12
Pellar wins immunity Bennett: Tonight will continue the domination of the alliance of me fred bobby and mystery man number 1, we are still unsure if it was Pellar or Jason who voted with us last time, so our best shot is to take one of them out so we have Pellar voting Jason and Jason voting bill because Pellar has immunity, but I wanted to strenghen our alliance and our final 3 of me Bobby and Fred because if I've learned one thing it's that make sure all your allies don't want to target you so I showed Bobby and Fred my idol and told them we probobly don't have to use it but when in doubt this is our ticket to paradise Fred: I am still unsure if Pellar or Jason voted with us but Pellar has immunity which means I guess the plan is to cut Jason, but while I don't want to be in the final 3 with Jason, I'm not sure I want to vote him out because I still trust him and I'm really all he's got and at least for this vote I can use him, but I mean was Jason worth saving over Bill, but Bennett showed me something, the hidden immunity idol, and I know we are the supposed alliance but this guy has been a sneaky little S.O.B since day 1 and the fact that he has an idol is scary as hell, So I want to blindside him tonight, and the fact is everyone is willing to do it so it's done Bobby: Fred is a good player but I believe his downfall is he has one is his damn paranoya, we have an easy ride to three and he wants to throw it away, because he is all scared of the idol, in the perfect world us three will stick together and take Jason out tonight, but the point is I don't get that option the option I get is Fred or Bennett who do I trust more, I really decide what happens tonight because really it's up to me telling Bennett to play the idol or not Jason: Fred's a pretty confident guy but ever since a couple days before the Hemmer vote and now he is paranoid as hell and he came to me and told me, and even though I didn't I think he believes I voted Hemmer and Pellar didn't and as far as I know we are still alligned and Bennett told him he has the idol and Fred came to me and said Bennett needs to go now we've both played tremendous games we don't need this idiot screwing us over. If he was playing me he would of just told me it's Bill tonight which originally is what Bennett told me, So I'm not being played at least I don't think and I know I have me Bill and Pellar voting Bennett because we are all a tight 3 just incase Bill: One vote away from getting Bennett off this island. I'm in the final 6 right now, better then I did last time, this is kind of amazing if I do say so myself and I'm realising I could go on to win the million bucks and it all starts tonight because I'm 100 percent confident tonight it's Bennett Pellar: Thank god I won Immunity or I'm pretty sure it would of been me tonight, despite the fact it was me who was the deciding vote to take out Hemmer I think they think it was Jason, and I understand that he's playing a game but if him not telling them the truth cost me my game I know one thing he's not getting my vote in the end, yet besides my frustrating towards Jason I find myself in an alliance with him and Bill incase this whole Bennett deal doesn't go through we still have 3 votes on him, because as much as it would be nice to vote Jason out if he goes I'm next plain and simple Bennett final words I don't know what I need to do to win this game, I put my heart and soul into this I'm 100 percent sure all my grounds are covered and then bam blindsided.... again, I'm not going to sugar coat this it F***** sucks Fred Bobby Bennett: Pellar: Jason: Bill: